Uno, dos, tres, a la guerra otra vez
by Gaia II
Summary: La máxima del gobierno de mi hermano Robert sobre el trono es la lucha, y como su súbdito y hermano, ejecuto sus órdenes tal cual exige mi deber. La guerra se huele y, aunque sé bien que soy un hombre formado, no puedo sentir la excitación en la sangre. simplemente, no puedo. –Regalo para Soraya. ¡Feliz Navidad!


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Dedicatoria: Para Sori (Melisei, la dear Melisei XD) por navidad. Sé que estas fechas no son precisamente tus favoritas ni mucho menos, igualmente quiero compensarte por todo lo malo con la estructuración del relato aquí presente. De todo corazón, espero que lo disfrutes, es nuestro personaje favorito y disfruto escribiendo sobre él. Si tú disfrutas leyéndolo, todo joroschó :P.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres, a la guerra otra vez.

.

.

«Yo no sirvo más que al deber, y con éste seré siempre lo bastante poderoso.» – José Martí

* * *

Uno, dos, tres y vamos a la guerra otra vez. A revocar una rebelión en las Islas del Hierro, desarticulando ejércitos y deshaciéndose de generales, a manchar espadas de sangre y teñir nombres con gloria, revistiendo de flores rojas honores pertenecientes a antiguas, marchitas, insignificantes casas, desempolvando heroísmos pretéritos que salieron a relucir en guerras anteriores. Ni siquiera piensen en violar mujeres, ni asesinar niños o raptar jovencitas. Quien lo haga, yo mismo le castraré con mi espada y le despojaré de toda honra propinada por las batallas.

Son soldados que no sirven a cualquiera, sino a Stannis Baratheon, el hermano del rey. Y yo no juego, menos cuando de ley se trata. Los míos ya lo tienen claro, ninguno protesta ante la dureza de la imposición. Si no lo consideran justo o piensan que la diversión de la guerra queda minada ante estas interdicciones, se guardan bien de demostrarlo en mi presencia.

No comprendo qué anima de fulgor los ojos de mi hermano cada vez que va a la guerra, sin embargo. Tengo la flota en mi poder y próximamente le tenderé una emboscada a un Greyjoy, en un sitio cercano a Isla Bella, pero no me siento como si quisiera beberme tres o cuatro cuernos de cerveza para ponerme a reír a carcajadas o llevarme a una... una... prostituta a mis habitaciones (de hecho, con sólo pensar en las enfermedades que su agujero pueda contagiarme, me da náuseas y rechino los dientes por la molestia). Lord Velaryon y Lord Celtigar, ambos mis más próximos señores, son los que parecen sentirse como todo un Robert en una situación como la que estoy viviendo, pero yo sólo puedo pensar en que quiero volver a casa. No a Desembarco del Rey ni Rocadragón, desagradables la una por su austeridad y la otra por su hediondez, sino a mi verdadero hogar. Bastión de Tormentas, el castillo que me habla de eterna niñez y quizás algo de felicidad olvidada, lejana, pero aún dulce.

El problema es que mi hogar está ocupado, por supuesto. Mi hermano menor, Renly Baratheon, es el que mora en los espaciosos salones en que mis pocos leales y yo resistimos hacía unos años, y Robert se ha negado a devolverme lo que es mío. Me manda a la guerra, no me nombra su Mano, no me agradece lo que hice por él y me deshonra de dicha manera. No obstante, si él llama yo voy; si su majestad me impone órdenes, las obedeceré sin vacilar. Y si quiere sangre de calamar vertida en una copa para llevársela a los labios, de estar en mi mano se la produciré. Es mi deber como súbdito y hermano menor... así se hacen las cosas. Sólo pido que quienes están bajo mi mando me obedezcan de ese modo tan ciego, pues mis mandatos casi siempre son de bien, o por lo menos en este tiempo de tormento.

Por eso, aunque no disfrute con las sonrisas y palmadas de mis compañeros de armas sobre la Furia –el barco insignia de los Baratheon, donde muy a mi pesar me siento cómodo–, sé que debo hacerlo. Pelear en lucha ordenada, asaltar la Flota de Hierro y si es posible, capturar al Lord Capitán. Es obvio que la batalla grande tendrá lugar en Pyke, que otros se llevarán la gloria y que siempre seré yo el olvidado, el amargado cuyo mérito nunca es suficiente ni demasiado importante en comparación a las proezas de Robert el maravilloso, pero eso no importa. estoy cumpliendo con mi deber, lo que se espera de mí. Y para mí, Stannis Baratheon, es suficiente.

–¡A las armas! –Grito, encasquetándome el medio yelmo con las ligeras astas de venado y desenvainando la espada, sin bambolearme ante el movimiento cadencioso del barco, llevado por la alta mar que engulló la vida de mis padres años atrás.

–¡A las armas! –Corean cientos de hombres con el furor en las gargantas, sus voces se elevan candentes en el día de pleno sol y vuelan como gaviotas–, ¡Stannis! ¡Stannis! ¡Stannis!

El viento tremola grávido de sal por entre la alta mar, abofetea mi rostro y me deja ver el horizonte, los barcoluengos acercándose a mi línea de batalla, los preparativos de los soldados que tengo bajo mi cargo dispuestos a morir por mí... por Robert, aunque griten mi nombre. No tengo por qué disfrutar de esta sensación, el riesgo es excesivo y realmente no es mi causa por la que luchan, igual que yo. De ser contada mi elección, estaría en mi casa con Cressen discutiendo razones de estado y llevando los asuntos hogareños. No aquí, no en esta batalla pero, en fin, lo que dicta el deber es esto.

Uno, dos, tres, a la guerra otra vez. A las armas otra vez. A la sangre otra vez.


End file.
